Talk:General Community/@comment-35343410-20180418215602
The Truth Welcome everyone. Before we begin this long, twisted, mind-blowing conversation, let me warn you. What I’m about to tell you will shatter every piece of truth you knew. Or at least…thought you knew. You might wonder….who am I? Or what happened to Gogobell? The wikis’ destruction? And what is the absolute truth about Olly’s incident back in December 2016. It’s hilarious to know you have all been clueless for years. But today, I shall shed light on EVERY secret. Every missing puzzle piece. Everything you thought you knew. But for that, we must reminisce back to 2015. Before you all existed. You see, Gogobell hasn’t always been Gogobell. If you think the timeline of his existence on FANDOM Wikia began with the DCR Community, you are all wrong. I used to know him under another name. Spaceter. August 2015. Together, we bonded over our common love for the show, Arrow. We both decided to collaborate together into creating our own personal Wiki for the show. We used to work 4 hours on it every day. And then it became 2 hours. 1 hour. 30 minutes. And then it became 30 minutes every 2 days. 5 days. 10 days. And so on the 30th day of me being inactive, he demoted my bureaucrat position upon making a community poll for it. I was furious….how could he dare do that? As time passed, I thought my vengeance would disappear. It didn’t. And then the cataclysm happened. My family and I travelled to the Caribbean on a vacation. And one of our stops was on his very island. I contacted him. His worst mistake….was meeting me. I’ll spare you the details of our awkward meeting. But our meeting led me to find out his darkest secret. Something that he doesn’t want anyone to know. Something that could potentially destroy his very image. His career. And that as of today, still can. Only I, along him, are aware of it. I wasn’t supposed to stumble upon this discovery…but it changed everything. And oh my, this is where the real fun began. As we part ways, I told him, « We’ll see each other again. On different terms. » This was the beginning of the end for him. And so one day, as our—his (like he used to say) Arrow Wiki was blooming, I contacted him. And told him, « If you don’t close this wiki within the week, then I shall tell your secret to everyone. » By now, all of you should know Gogobell very well, his image is what’s most important to him. And he’d do anything, truly anything, to keep his secret undisclosed. And one day, as I logged on, he complied. He had CLOSED the Wiki. The one we had been working on for months. Staff deleted the wiki. Hahahaha :D :D :D And only then did I discover….the true power I held against him. Flashforward to the Disney Crossy Road Community on the Disney Wiki era. He had built himself quite an empire, hadn’t he. We had drifted apart like crazy, he probably forgot I even existed. He was worshipped, powerful, a leader, hero, those were the names people used to describe him. He had bounced back. Again. Blooming. Again. And so in a desperate attempt to end him once and for all, my vengeance against his betrayal grew, and so I created TWO accounts. One of them who you know best as……..the one and only, Mceggnog. Surprise. I used his real-life Facebook avatar to scare him off and collaborated with Olly and Eve (better known as Mew) in order to get rid of him, out of the community. And they actually followed through with the plan, in a way. Once Gogobell was blocked from the Disney Wiki’s admins, Olly did everything in his power to get him to never come back. He posted a long post in the community saying that « Maybe we shouldn’t trust Gogobell again ». I remember that one. And together, we thought we had won. But as I saw Gogobell gaining power again and getting back his loyal allies, I sent him a threatening mail, to scare him off. But things turned around and before we knew it, he was gaining all of your trusts back. Dammit. And so I turned around as well. I deposited clues everywhere, framing Olly for the entire conspiration. I even used the second account I had created, which had then become a loyal ally to the community and pushed others into believing OLLY had been behind it all. And it worked…Olly got blocked for 6 months. Such an innocent Gogo, if only he knew he had blocked the wrong person. Olly suffered, for something that wasn’t entirely his fault to begin with. Now, Olly wasn’t completely innocent either. He did try to get rid of Gogobell, but the extreme measures he was blamed for were not taken by him. I lost all of my power against you once you all moved to the new DCR Wiki. I didn’t know, what you call « mass trolling » was possible. And I certainly couldn’t attack such a powerful wiki. At least I had cleared my image by having Olly framed. In May, I left my Mceggnog account and instead stayed uncover with my second account, who no one has doubted it is me. In June 2017, Gogo left the community. And I thought, yes, finally! He’s gone. AND THEN HE CAME BACK! He was worshipped, powerful, a leader, hero, those were ONCE AGAIN, the names people used to describe him. What a great pathetic community he had created. Again. The Immersive Communities Wiki. And I knew exactly what to do to finally get a successful revenge. An unfulfilled revenge that had lasted for 2 YEARS AND A HALF. I waited for the tournament to come….as I stayed undercover with my second account. And 5 days after the tournament’s release, I snapped. I told him to leave Wikia, to resign of his positions, delete his account and to never come back, or I’d unravel his secret. I wasn’t sure he’d would do it, actually, I was pretty confident it would turn out to be harder than that. But no. Pathetically…no. His secret proved to be more important to him than anything else. If I had known, I’d have played that card a long time ago. And I specifically warned him that if he EVER responded or left one message to anybody, warning you of what was happening, I’d figure it out. And I’d disclose his secret. And he did….he left. One day a hero. Today, he’s just a pathetic coward who has abandoned you all. I can only imagine how much it must have teared him up. The blame’s on him. And my revenge was fulfilled. But as you know me, professional hacker, I could not just renounce to the fun that laid ahead. I hacked into his very own server, to obliterate everything he had created. The DCR Wiki. TIC. But you guys fought, and here we are. Stuck in an endless fight, me against you. And I shall never give up. Every night, until you leave the TIC Wiki, I shall destroy it. And double the damage. Because I will not permit Gogobell to have such a legacy. What he created, this wiki, WHAT HE BUILT, IT’S A TRACE OF HIM. And it does not belong to you, and his legacy shall be shattered along with his disappearance. Now you have no right of using his this wiki. Because that would mean he still wins in the end. He has a legacy, and that can’t happen. His legacy must die along him. The TIC Wiki…MUST disappear. He did have one last message for you guys, he told me that if I’d ever allow it, he’d like for you to have this. And since I am not a complete bastard, I thought you’d like to have a peek at his last words. « Hello my wonderful community. If you receive this message, then that means I have unfortunately lost my fight against Mceggnog. All of our beautiful plans are broken, because of one same man. I love you all, you should have never been caught in the middle of this. The tournament is cancelled. If he ever allows me to come back….then I’ll come join you again under the beautiful stars that have shined above us. Until then, farewell. The ride will never be over. » Sweet. But don’t be fooled, the most beautiful part in this entire madness, is that ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS…who you think you know well, is actually ME. You see, this SECOND account I had created a long time ago, at the beginning of times, to infiltrate this community, is still currently active. It’s been active in this very Discord. I’ve hidden as one of the most trusted and loyal members….so dare call me evil, because evil has always been among you. And wherever you move, I’ll be among you, ready for my next strike. So GET OUT of the TIC Wiki and don’t come back. Or I WILL destroy you from the outside……and from the inside :D :D By now, you know how perfectionist I am when it comes to framing someone. Now keep your insults/tears/sighs to yourself, and mark my words. I’m untraceable…and you shall soon understand that nothing you do can ever destroy me. I’ve been keeping this same cover for years and as it slowly crumbles apart, this wiki will soon no longer before yours. It’s only a matter of time. But you can end your suffering and leave this wiki right now. Leave, far from here, and go create something new. Of your own. It can be another wiki, somewhere where you’ll be safe. One which Gogobell has not poisoned. The choice is yours, it’s my one request. Do not make the wrong one. I’ll be on Discord to answer any potential questions. It’ll be my last conversation with you all….before The Falling Apart. https://discord.gg/yA8tXmP